House Targaryen
' House Targaryen' of King's Landing is a noble family of Valyrian descent who rules the Seven Kingdoms of Westeros. The Targaryen sigil is a three-headed dragon breathing flames, red on black. The house words are "Fire and Blood". The only family of dragonlords who survived the Doom of Valyria, the Targaryens left the Valyrian Freehold twelve years before the Doom. They resided for more than a century at Dragonstone on the island of the same name. The Aegonfort was later torn down and replaced by the Red Keep, which remained their main seat for the duration of their dynasty, and which housed the Iron Throne. Their original castle was almost always given to the heir to the throne, the Prince of Dragonstone. The Targaryens eventually built the summer residence Summerhall, which has been given to several younger sons of the family over time. Culture Traits The phrase "blood of the dragon" refers to the Valyrian descent of the Targaryens, and more specifically to the fact that they were one of forty dragonlord families of Valyria.5 The typical Targaryen features remind strongly of the typical Valyrian features: pale skin, silver, platinum, or gold hair and eyes in a variety of shades of purple, or light blue. The Targaryens can tolerate a bit more heat than most ordinary people; However, they are not immune to fire. Another trait typical to Targaryens is the ability to have premonition-like dreams. The trait has been in the Targaryen family since before they relocated from Valyria to Dragonstone in 126 BC (and in fact, is what caused them to relocate). The Targaryens are seen as prone to madness, presumably caused by their inbreeding. Customs Although the Targaryen kings took their seat at King's Landing, the place where Aegon and his army first landed in Westeros and made their first fort, replaced by the Red Keep, later on, their earlier seat of Dragonstone remained in their possession as well. It eventually became the traditional seat of the heir-apparent to the throne, who was known as the Prince of Dragonstone (or Princess of Dragonstone, on a few occasions). House Targaryen historically followed the gods of Valyria. Sometime before Aegon's Conquest, the Targaryens abandoned the Valyrian gods and converted to the Faith of the Seven, the predominant religion in Westeros. However, they continued to follow the Valyrian practice of incestuous marriage, wedding brother to sister, cousin to cousin, uncle to niece and aunt to nephew, holding themselves apart from and above the noble Westerosi families. Deceased Targaryens are traditionally cremated. Historical Members Survivors of the Dragon's War * King Aegon III Targaryen, known as Aegon the Dragon's Gift. Seventh Lord of the Seven Kingdoms. Married to his Customs Queen Elaena Targaryen. **Prince Maelys Targaryen. ***Prince Aemon Targaryen. Died young. Twin to Baelon. ***Prince Baelon Targaryen. Still-born. Twin to Aemon. **Princess Rhaenys Targaryen. The Customs to Prince Maelys Targaryen and mother to his children. **Princess Naerys Targaryen. The Customs to Viserys I Targaryen. **Viserys I Targaryen, known as Viserys the Valiant. Eighth Lord of the Seven Kingdoms. Married his sister Princess Naerys Targaryen but divorced in his early reign. **Princess Daenys Targaryen. The wife of her first-cousin Lord Aelor Velaryon. Daenys and Aelor had seven children: Jacaerys, Daemon, Maelor, Naerys named after her sister, Shiera, Alyssa and Maekarys. **Jaehaerys I Targaryen, known as Jaehaerys the Good. Ninth Lord of the Seven Kingdoms. Married Lady Lyarra Manderly. Descendants of Jaehaerys I Targaryen *Viserys's children by his wife Lyarra Manderly **Prince Aenar Targaryen, later Aenar I Targaryen, his only living child and **Princess Daella Targaryen. Still-born. **Prince Viserys Targaryen. Died young. **Prince Daeron Targaryen. Still-born. Lyarra died giving birth. Aenar I Targaryen's decendants *King Aenar I Targaryen. The tenth Lord of the Seven Kingdoms. Married to his second-cousin (granddaughter of Princess Viserra Targaryen; niece to Princess Daenys Targaryen) **Prince Maegon Targaryen. Married twice, first to Lady Joanna Lannister and second to Alysanne Arryn. ***Prince Jaehaerys Targaryen. Killed by Maegon when he was young. ***Princess Rhaenys Targaryen (daughter of Maegon). Died an hour after birth, as did Joanna. ***Unknown bastard daughter. By a kitchen maid. ***Unknown bastard daughter. By a commoner. ***Laea Waters, a bastard. By Sharra Arryn, sister to Alysanne Arryn. Twin to Maegor. ***Maegor Waters, a bastard. By Sharra Arryn, sister to Alysanne Arryn. Twin to Laea. **Prince Aerion Targaryen. Married to his Customs. ***Princess Rhaenyra Targaryen. His only children. **Princess Rhaena Targaryen. Married to Lord Robar Blackwood and mother to his children. ***Ser Damon Blackwood. Born 278 AC. ***Lady Ceryse Blackwood. Born 281 AC. ***Ser Brynden Blackwood. Born 283 AC. **Princess Visenya Targaryen. Married twice, first to her brother Prince Aerion Targaryen then to her cousin Ser Maekarys Velaryon. ***Princess Rhaenyra Targaryen. Born 284 AC. Child of Aerion Targaryen. Wife of her cousin Prince Aegon Targaryen. ***Daenor Velaryon. Born 285 AC. Child of Maekarys Velaryon ***Corlys Velaryon. Born 286 AC. Child of Maekarys Velaryon ***Saerys Velaryon. Born 287 AC. Child of Maekarys Velaryon **Prince Daeron Targaryen. Married to Lady Malia Arryn. ***Prince Aegon Targaryen. Born 280 AC. By Malia Arryn. Married to his cousin Princess Rhaenyra Targaryen. ***Princess Daeana Targaryen. Born 287 AC. By Malia Arryn. ***Princess Daella Targaryen. Born 289 AC. By Malia Arryn. ***Prince Aenys Targaryen. Born 291 AC. By Malia Arryn.